Hold Me Close and Never Let Go
by Ashynarr
Summary: It shouldn't have been this comfortable. They were separate Nations, no matter how close they were. But at the moment, as they sank into each other, they couldn't really bring themselves to care. Fluff, oneshot


Hold Me Close and Never Let Go (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: It shouldn't have been this comfortable. They were separate Nations, no matter how close they were. But at the moment, as they sank into each other, they couldn't really bring themselves to care.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Fluff, oneshot

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Somewhat inspired by one scene from 'National Security':

s/7239383/13/National_Security

Because it put an idea in my head and I want to put more bro fluff into the world.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

How it happened was easy enough to explain.

America had once again managed to piss off England enough that the latter actually made a move to strangle him. Laughing, the younger Nation dashed off, the other hot on his heels. The superpower turned a corner, only to run into his twin.

"Sorry Matt, didn't see you there!" America said, grinning as he helped his brother up.

"It's alright. Why were you-" Canada was about to ask, but was cut off by England's yelling down the hall.

The southern twin grabbed his brother, dragging him into the nearby room and quietly shutting the door behind them. The northern Nation tried to squirm out of his brother's grip to no avail, and couldn't speak up either because of the hand lightly pressed to his mouth.

There was no noise from either of them as they listened to the approaching footsteps, which stopped in front of the door; England huffed, grumbling about annoying and ungrateful former colonies, before his footsteps faded away.

Once it was silent, Canada squirmed again, trying to get his brother to let go. Thankfully, the hand over his mouth had moved away, letting him speak up. "Al... he's gone, you can let go..."

"Huh?" America blinked slowly, as if just remembering that fact. "Oh... yeah..." He didn't make any move to let go, instead pulling the northern Nation further into the embrace.

Said Nation expected it to be uncomfortable being held this close, but... it wasn't. In fact, it was actually rather nice. Without really thinking about it, he relaxed, allowing his body to press back further. He knew consciously that there was something wrong with being this comfortable, but the rest of his mind didn't seem inclined to agree.

America slowly sank down along the wall, Canada settling into his lap without a second thought. The northern twin leaned back, his whole body feeling as light as air and like rubber as the same time. He couldn't have moved even if he wanted to.

"Matt..." America mumbled out, eyes fluttering shut as his entire body relaxed further, allowing his twin to draw just a bit closer. "You okay...?"

"Mmm." Canada responded, his eyes also drifting shut. "M' fine..."

At some point they drifted into something that was not quite sleep, but far from aware of the world around them. New sensations started drifting up, old feelings almost forgotten over the centuries, of a oneness they hadn't truly shared since before they'd become two separate colonies, two separate Nations.

The border between them faded, if only in their minds. For a brief, eternal moment, America could feel the chill north, and Canada could feel the hot, humid south. They were two and one at the same time, both pieces of a greater whole known as North America.

Neither could say how long they spent in that haze of oneness, but they eventually returned to the waking world together, blinking slowly (and unknown to them in unison) as their former mentor loomed over them, face creased with worry.

"You're finally up then? I almost thought you two were dead until I saw you breathing. What were you thinking falling asleep in the middle of a conference?" He groused, even as he bent down to make sure they were actually alright.

"What time is it?" America muttered, lifting an arm from its position around his twin's waist to rub at his eyes. Canada frowned at the loss of contact, even as his conscious mind started to take control again.

"The meeting has been put off to tomorrow, if that's what you were hoping to hear." The island Nation said, tugging at the superpower's arms until he loosed them enough for his twin to get up.

It took several moments for the two to finally pull apart, the lingering effects of the temporary unity still large in their minds. They both shifted awkwardly, not sure where to begin.

England raised an eyebrow at them. "Well?"

America laughed, shrugging it off. "It's nothing bro, we were just tired 's all. Didn't mean to miss out on the meeting."

The former empire sighed. "You could have mentioned that instead of just disappearing... and you could have gone back to your hotel rooms."

The two just shrugged, falling behind England as the three left the room and made their way back to the others. The entire way they exchanged silence glances, a new understanding between them. Their hands drifted together.

_Later?_ America silently asked, worried and eager.

_Sure._ Canada returned a soft smile, lightly squeezing his twin's hand before letting it drop, just in time to turn the corner and rejoin everyone.

As the others teased and prodded them, they just acted embarrassed, never bringing up what they'd shared. It was something private, and they doubted the others would understand anyway.

It was new, but it was old and theirs alone. Later they would quietly marvel at how they hadn't rediscovered it before then, but that evening it would only be them curled into each other, two and one bound forever by geography and so much more.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I dunno... it just seemed like such a cool scene, and I was curious as to what would happen if it hadn't broken off in the middle. Obviously I had to use a different set-up and everything, but the gist of it is the same.

I'm sure I could have made it better... but I wanted to get it out. ...bleh.


End file.
